User talk:MuppetVJ
Noggin edits Hey G: I like the idea of visually marking the sketches that have been edited on Noggin, but that yellow color seems really harsh to me. Is there another option? The green and brown that you use for the other boxes look nice. -- Danny (talk) 01:01, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :I just tried a lighter yellow on Episode 2615. What if we used something that? -- Brad D. (talk) 01:07, 5 November 2006 (UTC) ::That looks like white to me. I don't see any color at all. -- Danny (talk) 01:14, 5 November 2006 (UTC) G image Hey Guillermo, were you going to use this, or is it a duplicate? — Scott (talk) 23:45, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Fraggle Rock Hey, G! Heads up, but we have a presistent vandal. I marked the page for delete, but protected it, to keep it from being recreated. It may be okay, but if the person (who's recreated it at least six or more times this evening) does it again, please blank the content and protect it from anons, which right now seems to be more productive, while waiting for him to get bored and leave, then wasting our time and energy on it. Thanks. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:35, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :No wonder you "blocked" me.--MuppetVJ 03:36, 26 October 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah. Not only is it a floating IP, but when I tried to block one of them, it blocked myself; it's a repeat of a bug we had a few days back. In these cases, temporary page protection is sadly the best solution, unless we want to keep undoing the same mess. I'm done for the night, so it's up to you and Scott. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:39, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Super Grover Hey, G! Would you be able to provide brief synopses for any of the four description-less images at the bottom of the Individual Sketches section on Super Grover? — Scott (talk) 04:58, 18 October 2006 (UTC) News Flash Episode Numbers Hey, G! Take a look at Talk:Sesame Street News Flash. I noticed your edit. Do you agree with Wile/"Other Danny" that episode numbers should be removed if we think there was an earlier appearance, or was that just a result of edit conflicts? (I know that's happened to me). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:37, 16 October 2006 (UTC) Episodes G, you wouldn't happen to know for sure or have a source for any other episodes on the Old School DVD set? Obviously we'll know for sure pretty soon, but for now, the template fiddling has broken every page except Episode 0001. I'm working backwards and repairing, but if you know of any others, feel free to add. That would help out. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:30, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :By the way, how do you know that the first episode will be included? After I saw this I looked at the Sesame Street: Old School, Volume 1 page and didn't see any info on episodes included, and I looked at the Muppet Central message board to see if any news was posted. What's your source? --Minor muppetz 23:43, 6 October 2006 (UTC) ::The question is moot. Five complete episodes, we hear. I ask you, how could #1 not be one of them? --MuppetVJ 03:18, 8 October 2006 (UTC) :::The not so moot issue is fixing all the broken pages, especially if only five to 8 or so (incorporating the handful of edited episodes and things like Street We Live On already on DVD). I quit after a dozen. Would you mind too terribly if I undid the change, at least until we fix all the templates? That's how we handled it when the publisher field was added to songs. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:30, 8 October 2006 (UTC) ::::While it would be logical for the first episode to be included, that does not mean that it will be included, and we shouldn't just list what we think will be on the set untill it's confirmed (or untill it's released). I think it would be logical to include one episode from each of the first five seasons, but that doesn't mean that it will have one episode per season represented. --Minor muppetz 13:40, 8 October 2006 (UTC) :::::I repaired a bunch of the episode pages... I can do more later. -- Danny (talk) 14:15, 8 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::I finished them; all the episode pages should be fixed now. There might be some DVDs that I've missed, though... -- Danny (talk) 14:57, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::Thanks. BTW, I only altered the episode template, which I don't think appears on any DVD pages besides "The Street We Live On." Also, since a clip from #1 was included in the Old School website montage clip, you KNOW it'll be on the set.--MuppetVJ 17:13, 9 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::::The thing is, the template is on every *episode* page that has been properly formatted, and quite a few that aren't. Still, it's fixed now, and when Old School Vol 2. rolls around, it will come in handy. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:28, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::::Actually, that applies to a few more DVDs too -- Friends to the Rescue, Sesame Sings Karaoke, Slimey's World Games and Guess That Shape and Color all use street segments from episodes. I updated those episode pages to include the relevant video in that box. So it's actually a nice little feature. -- Danny (talk) 19:52, 9 October 2006 (UTC) Guillermo's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives